Mission Model
by The Confused Rabbit
Summary: After Hogwarts, Hermione is sent to America under cover for the Order. Can she handle going to America with the one and only Draco Malfoy.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Oh well, I'll live.

A/N: This is only my second story. Tell me if you like or hate it.

Prologue

The murmur of the audience died down when the lights went out. A line of lights lit up the runway. A larger set of lights, shining from the ceiling, focused on the entrance to the runway.

The fast-paced music hummed in the background. An announcer took the microphone and introduced the line of clothing.

The leading model was a stunning brunette. This woman was clad in a pale blue two piece. It had a halter style top that was classy and didn't show too much. The bottom wasn't anything out of the ordinary but the sash covering it was exquisite. The article of clothing was finely embroidered and had an eccentric, but beautiful design.

When the model paused to pose at the end of the runway, she almost lost composure. Sitting in the furthest row in the back was her old school professors.


	2. Chapter 1 A New Mission

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. O SO SAD!!!

Mission Model

Chapter One: A New Mission

Hermione Granger quickly changed out of her runway clothes after the show. She glowed with pride after a well-done show. Although Hermione had been modeling for almost two years, she still couldn't believe that it was her job.

Hermione had graduated at the top of her class. After graduation, everyone had expected her to use all of her knowledge to get a high paying job at the Ministry or train as an auror along side Harry and Ron, her long-time best friends. But that wasn't her passion or calling. She had been dreaming of modeling since she was still a stuffy, little, bookworm. Hermione had decided to follow her heart instead of doing what everyone had expected of her.

Hermione peered through he crowd in search if her old school professors. She was curious as to why they were here. Hermione's logical side took over and she began panicking. What if something happened to Harry, Ron, of another member of the Order? She hurried the pace of her searching until she came upon Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagal. 'Wow, it must be important if Snape was brought along' thought Hermione.

"Why hello Ms. Granger, it is wonderful to see you again," cCried Dumbledore. Although the headmaster was always sad when his students graduated, Hermione was different. He wanted her to go out into the world and do something good. Hermione was his prized pupil. He was proud in knowing that he had aided in the nurturing of the great mind that the girl, no, woman possessed.

Dumbledore was about to speak but his words were halted by the entrance of another. The woman ran up to Hermione and pounced on her. She gave her the biggest hug ever, which was a shocking display of emotion for a woman of her stature.

"Hermione darling, you did a marvelous job tonight. Though, you do wonderful every show!" exclaimed the surprisingly gentile voice of the one and only Narcissa Malfoy. The two slightly younger professors stared at them, mouths agape. The wisest of them just grinned at he two women whose arms were intertwined.

"Severus, Minerva, you'll catch flies if you keep your mouths open long enough, you know," she responded to the two gaping faces.  
"Wh-When did you two get so-friendly?" inquired Snape.

"Well, after school, I began modeling. One day, Narcissa came up to me and told me that I had done a fabulous job. Then she looked at me curiously. She asked if we had ever met before because I looked familiar. I told her that I was Hermione Granger and I had gone to school with Draco."

Narcissa took over, "When she had provided me with her name, I instantly knew who she was. I had said 'Oh, you are the one who gave Draco that nasty punch in his face. You really put him in his place.'"

Hermione resumed the role of speaking and finished, "Since then, we have become increasingly close, and Narcissa has come to everyone of my shows."

"That's very nice," said Snape, a little bemused, "But I have something to tell you, Miss Granger. If you please," He directed Hermione to ama less crowed corner.

"Did you need something, Sir?" asked Hermione.

"I have something very important to tell you. Well, hmmm, how do I say this? Let me ask you something first. What is your mother's maiden name?"

"Well, I… It's… Hmmm, I don't really know Sir," responded Hermione.

"I, in fact, do know." She raised her eyebrows at this. 'How does he know when I don't even know?'

"It happens to be," continues the greasy-haired man, "Snape."

"WHAT!" Hermione screeched so loudly that everybody in the room turned to the source of noise. Dumbledore walked over to them with Narcissa and Minerva trailing behind him.

"Am I right in assuming that Severus has told you?" Hermione just nodded. "I think that I will just wait until you and your _uncle_ finish talking then." Everyone went back to what they were previously doing. When there it was only Hermione and Snape left, Hermionethe female asked a question. "How is this possible?"

"First of all, you aren't a muggle-born, you're a pureblood. I think that you have already gathered that though," She said nothing. Snape continued, "Your mother and father are both squibs. In pureblood families almost always, if you happen to produce a squib, they are disowned."

"Um, okay. One more question, did you know that I was your niece?" Hermione questioned him.

"Yes."

"Then why did you always treat me so terribly in class?" she asked angrily.

"I couldn't just be nice to one Gryffindor while I was horrid to the rest of the lot, could I?" Hermione nodded in understanding.

Then Hermione grinned rather widely. "Can I call you Uncle Sev?" requested Hermione over-sweetly.

"I suppose," Snape answered hesitantly. "Oh, and I forgot to tell you. Now that you know about your family heritage, you can claim your inheritance. While the portion from your mother's side. Ahem, _our_ side, is substantial, the inheritance that you received from your father's side must exceed even the Malfoy's by now. Hermione, you have also inherited two house elves. They are Twinky and Binky."

Severus signaled to Professor Dumbledore that they were done. The kind headmaster also had something important to tell the bright, young woman.

"Miss Granger, how are you taking the news?"

"I'm taking it quite well, actually. I now understand why I never saw any of my extended family."

"That's very good. Now, the reason for us coming here, other than what Severus has told you, is about the Order. We have a mission for you. We, we being the Order, think that Voldemort is rallying troops in America. I'd like you to go over and find out as much as you can. Maybe even capture a few."

Hermione didn't even hesitate with her answer. "Just tell me when, where, and my cover story."

Dumbledore was shocked. Ms. Granger was really taking her duties to the Order, and Harry, very seriously.

Hermione caught the shocked look on the older man's face. "Sir, don't act so surprised. I am ready to get this war over with. I will do anything to help Harry defeat that vile man. Plus," she said nonchalantly, "I haven't gotten into any life-threatening situations in the past couple of years."

Dumbledore grinned at her last sentence. Hermione had always been the witty one. He became serious once more. "You are going to be leaving in one week and living in a little town outside New York City. Your cover is that you just got a job for Victoria's Secrets. Like Narcissa any pureblood witch or wizard would be in attendance at the high class fashions shows, whether muggle or not. So, you will be free to model even in America. You and your 'boyfriend' have just moved there because of your job."

Hermione nodded along with Dumbledore but stopped when he said boyfriend.

"Who is my 'boyfriend' going to be?" Hermione made quotation marks with her fingers as she said boyfriend.

"Mhm Mhmhm," mumbled Dumbledore.

"Come again?"

"I said, Draco Malfoy." Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Sir, just one small question: Why Malfoy? I know that he is good now but it's still Malfoy," complained the distraught girl.

"The Malfoy name is even known in America. He will be able to get in with the pureblood crowd and attain more valuable information for the Order."

Hermione took a minute to evaluate the situation. Was it worth living with Malfoy, him of all people, for goodness who knows how long? Yes, she decided. If it means helping Harry, the Order, and the whole world, it was worth it.

"Okay," Hermione sighed, "I'll do it."

………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I want to apologize for not putting this chapter on the site with my prologue. I had it all typed up but I forgot to enter it on Fan Fiction. Anyway, better late than never!


	3. Chapter 2 Going to America

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Harry Potter isn't mine. What a shame.

Mission Model

Chapter 2: Going to America

Once she and Dumbledore had finished talking, Hermione apparated straight to Diagon Alley, in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. What, you may ask, is our dear Hermione doing here. Well, dear reader, she is going home. When Hermione had begun modeling, she didn't have enough money to spend on her own flat. As soon as Fred and George had heard of her dilemma the immediately offered her a place to stay. But, they had one condition. As a resident of the Weasley Twins' flat, Hermione, or Shorty as they liked to call her, couldn't be a prude or a stuffy, know-it-all, bookworm. To these conditions, Hermione agreed.

Now that Hermione was a widely known model throughout Europe, she could afford her own flat and more. But Hermione enjoyed living with the twins. Life was never boring around those two. Plus, they didn't mind having her around.

Hermione took off her coat and kicked off her shoes. She plopped down on the couch and basked in the silence of the room. Hermione sat up straight. In Fred and George's flat, it was never silent. Even while they were gone, there was always some form of noise. Something must be wrong, or they are up to something. Thinking that it was probably the latter she gripped her wand and glanced around suspiciously. Oh how she hated being tricked into testing their products. Why couldn't they find another victim?

The only light was coming from the kitchen. Hermione tipy-toed across the room and pushed open the door leading to the kitchen. Her wand dropped to the ground as her hands flew to her mouth to stifle her screams.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy, now the proud owner of Malfoy Inc. entered Malfoy Manor after a long, hard day at work. A tiny house-elf came to collect his hat and coat. After he was relieved of his outer wear, he set out to find his parents.

He came upon them in one of the many living rooms that the Manor housed. The fire was blazing as his parents sat in the sofa chairs, curled up with an interesting book.

Narcissa glanced up when Draco enter the room. As her eyes met his, a soft smiled graced her features. She jumped from her seat and hugged her only son. She pulled back and looked, really looked, at him.

"So," began Narcissa when she pulled her eyes from her son, "I heard that you were going to America with a _girl_," Both Draco and Lucius' eyes went to Narcissa.

She continued, "I hear that this girl's name is _Hermione Granger_."

The two males dropped their jaws simultaneously. Lucius was staring at Draco who was staring at Narcissa who was looking quite smug. Lucius coughed.

"When did you start courting Miss Granger? I really thought that you would have at least informed your mother and me, but no, she had to find out from the latest GOSSIP! What next are you-," Lucius' rambling was interrupted by Draco.

"Father, I am not-."

"Do NOT interrupt me Draco. What are you going to do next, run away and elope with her? Then come back a year later saying Miss Granger is pregnant?" Lucius was breathing heavily after his spastic moment.

Draco was very surprised at his father's outburst. Oh well, everyone has their moments. He continued what he was saying from before.

"Father, I am NOT courting Granger. Mother, where did you here that I was going to America? I was just on my way to you."

"I heard it from Albus. He was at the show."

Draco nodded to show his understanding. "Well, I will be traveling to America for an Order Mission. Granger just happens to be the one accompanying me. Plus, I don't even like her." And on that note, he excused himself and went up to bed to catch a few hours of much deserved sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the kitchen next to two boiling cauldrons of who-know's-what were a leopard and a tiger. Hermione picked up her wand and was about to send a stunning spell at the fierce felines when a voice interrupted Hermione's spell.

"Hey shorty, put that thing away," came Fred's voice from the mouth of the leopard.

Her automatic response was," I'm not short." The big cats just laughed in an animal like way. She took a quick peek around the room and noticed that there were mountains of potion ingredients spread across the length of the kitchen.

"What are you working on now?" questioned the curious brunette.

"Leopard Lollipops and Tiger Toffees," replied George the tiger.

Hermione Peeked into the cauldrons and noticed the sickly green color. If she was correct, which she usually was, they hadn't added the-

"… toadstool before the wormwood." Murmured Hermione.

The two cats couldn't hear her. "What?"

"You need to add the toadstool before adding the wormwood to get a complete transformation for what, five minutes?"

Fred the leopard nodded at her last question. Hermione hurriedly whipped up two new potions and administered them to the felines. After five minutes of being a cat, the troublesome twins were restored to their human state.

Fred and George stood and stretched then threw their arms around Hermione as their thanks. Hermione's smile faded from her face when she thought about what was to come in only a week. The twins sensed something wrong for Hermione was not returning their hugs with much vigor. They voiced their questions as to her sadness.

"I have news for you both. Dumbledore came to see me today. He told me he was in need of my expertise. I will be traveling to America in one week's time. It will just be me and Draco Malfoy." Hermione held up her hand to silence there protests. "Now before you say anything, Dumbledore said he knows that I can handle him. This is important guys. I am willing to do anything to assist Harry. Alright?"

George and Fred grudgingly complied and stated that it was fine with them. They told Hermione that in one week, the night she was scheduled to leave, they were going to throw a huge party for their favorite model.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week had gone fast for both Hermione and Draco. It was their last day in England. Fred and George had kept their promise they had thrown her the biggest goodbye bash ever.

She had spent the night having a great time with her friends and family for it was the last time she would be partying for a while. In a war you never know what is going to happen or if you will live to see another, brighter day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Hermione was standing in front of the fireplace with her belongings. She turned to face her friends and her family. All the Weasleys- excluding Percy- Harry, her parents, and the Professors were there to see her off. Hermione nearly broke down in tears then and there. She quickly hugged everyone goodbye and followed Snape upstairs.

In the room they entered were Malfoy and his parents. They would be flooing across the street from their new house for the network wasn't set up yet. Snape ushered the elder Malfoys out of the room. But not before Narcissa could give Hermione a hug.

"Hermione, darling. The shows won't be the same without you. Now I'll have to bring _him_ along," she pointed to Lucius, "I'm just teasing. Make sure that you write to me." She leaned in closer. "Keep my son in his place. But, remember, he isn't all bad, just misunderstood." Hermione nodded and gave her one more hug.

When the Malfoy's left, Snape gave them instruction and told the two to get going. While Draco's back was turned, Snape hugged Hermione and pecked her forehead before taking his leave.

Draco spoke startling Hermione out of her thoughts. "Alright Granger, we have to leave. NOW." Then he jumped into the green flames. Hermione was right behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------They exited the house and crossed the street to access their own. All Draco wanted to do was to get settled and go to bed. He spotted Hermione's wand sticking out of her back pocket. 'But, on the other hand,' he thought slyly, 'It causing trouble is much more amusing.'

Draco turned to Hermione and shouted at the top of his lungs "STOP!" She looked to Draco startled but all she saw was his back running towards the house. Hermione found his behavior quite odd. When Hermione reached the door she found it to be locked. She called for Malfoy but decided he wasn't coming after a minute had passed. Hermione reached for her wand, but it was missing. She hit her head. _That's_ why Malfoy had run up to the house.

"Malfoy," she shouted through the door, "Open up this instance." All she got in reply was maniacal laughter.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Hermione heard Draco added a magical barrier to the restraints. She scowled. "Fine the hard way it is." Mumbled Hermione darkly.

Hermione pressed her hands to the door and concentrated solely on breaking into the house. That was when she felt the magic flowing from her core. It ran up her spine, into her arms and burst from her fingers. It was the first time Hermione had performed wandless magic.

The brunette went through the house searching for a blonde-haired menace. She found him putting his clothes away.

"Ahem," Draco turned to see Hermione standing there, now back in possession of her wand. "I guess you underestimated me, didn't you?"

Malfoy was gaping at her. 'How did she get in without a wand?' He closed his mouth and composed himself.

"How did you get in here?" He voiced his thoughts.

"It's called wandless magic."

Draco was shocked. "A filthy, little, mudblood like you cou-. SMACK! Hermione had slapped the foul-mouthed boy on the cheek. He was suddenly reminded of his third year in Hogwarts.

"You don't know anything about me," said Hermione, her voice low and dangerous.

"It's not like you know anything about me either," Draco shot back at her childishly.

Hermione chuckled darkly. "Wrong again Malfoy. I could tell you anything from your occupation and birthday to your favorite food and even your ancestry!"

"What are you stalking me?"

"NO," Hermione retorted angrily. Her hair was flying everywhere and her face was red with fury. "I just do my research. I do know things you arrogant jerk. Plus, I'm not as predictable as you think."

Draco scoffed, "Yeah, right."

Hermione was really angry now. "I am right. I will prove it to you. Two years before I became a model, yes a model, I spent a year in West Africa studying ancient magic and other forms of self-defense. My uncle, Severus Snape, yeah Malfoy that means I am a pureblood, confessed to me that we are related. If you had known anything about me, you know all of those details.

Draco stared at the ground embarrassed. He had let her get the best of him, just like at school.

To try and save his dignity he said, "You are still a know-it-all, bookworm."

Hermione shook her head and began to leave his room. "Malfoy, you really need to grow up."

Malfoy flopped on his bed, silently agreeing with Hermione. He _did_ need to grow up.


End file.
